goanimate_v3fandomcom-20200214-history
Stephen larson's punishment day
Stephen larson's punishment day Transcript Dad: Stephen Larson! How dare you get expelled from school for getting an F on your report card! That's it! Today is your punishment day! First punishment, we will get Wolowska to break up with you! (Wolowska appears) Dad: Say goodbye to your girlfriend. Stephen Larson: Goodbye, Wolowska... Wolowska: (in polish) Goodbye... (Wolowska walks away) Dad: Second punishment, spankings! (Stephen's Dad spanks his son 100 times) Stephen: Ow! That hurts! Dad: Third punishment, donating all your stuff to good user Dylan Priest! This includes your Mario stuff! (Stephen's Dad puts all of his son's stuff in a cardboard box, which includes his computer, iPad, iPod, CD player, music albums from Stephen's favorite pop, rock and dance singers and bands and video game music, posters, Wii/Wii U/Nintendo Switch/X-Box, video games of Mario, Donkey-Kong, Wario, Yoshi and Super Smash Bros, Mario-themed posters and DVDs, toys, Mario-themed plush toys, etc.) (We see Stephen's Dad outside, standing next to a truck while holding the cardboard box.) Truck driver: Hello, sir! What are you doing with that cardboard box? Dad: Since my son has been a very bad boy, he's grounded. So I'm donating all his stuff to Dylan Priest. Truck driver: OK. I'll bring this to Dylan Priest's house. I heard he mostly likes the same stuff as Stephen Larson. Furthermore, Dylan's a very good boy who never gets in trouble. (The truck driver puts the cardboard box in his vehicle and drives away.) (Back to Stephen Larson.) Stephen: NOOOOOOOOOOOOOO!!!! NOT MY STUFF!!! Dad: Too bad! That's what happens when you always misbehave! Anyway, fourth punishment, drinking hot sauce 1000 times! (Stephen's Dad forces his son to drink hot sauce 1000 times.) Stephen: OW (50x) I'm BURNING! Dad: Fifth punishment, pushing you down the stairs! Follow me to the second floor! (Stephen's Dad pushes his son down the stairs. Stephen: Ow! Dad: Remember that I donated your stuff to Dylan Priest for your third punishment? That included music albums from your favorite artists and bands. As for your sixth and final punishment, I will call all of those artists and bands to come over here and beat you up! And it will occur outside! (About an hour later: we see Justin Bieber, Bruno Mars, Justin Timberlake, Maroon 5, Usher, Ne-Yo, Enrique Iglesias, the Jonas Brothers, Green Day, Ke$ha, the Backstreet Boys, Paul McCartney, Ringo Starr, Bridgit Mendler, Vanessa Hudgens, Victoria Justice, Nicole Anderson, Ed Sheeran, Rebecca Black, Avenged Sevenfold, System Of A Down, the surviving Linkin Park members, Daler Mendhi, Thirty Seconds To Mars, Blink-182, Coldplay, Jay-Z, Muse, Shawn Mendes, Emily Osment, Miley Cyrus, Panic! At The Disco and finally, the ghosts of Michael Jackson, Prince, Eduard Khil, John Lennon, George Harrison, Avicii and Chester Bennington. They're all standing in the backyard alongside Stephen and his Dad, looking angry.) Enrique Iglesias: Dios mio! Stephen Larson, you're a very BAD (100x) YOUNG MAN! Estupido! Muy malo jovencito! Bruno Mars: You deserve to be grounded (10x)! Adam Levine (of Maroon 5): You're officially banned from coming to all of our concerts! Matthew Bellamy (of Muse): Except Dylan Priest and other good people! All the female artists: (BLEEP) you Stephen! We will beat you up! (The female artists beat up Stephen) Serj Tankian, Chris Martin, Billie-Joe Armstrong, M. Shadows, Jared Leto, Mark Hoppus, Matt Skiba, Tom Delonge, Brendon Urie, Jonas Brothers and Backstreet Boys: We will all do the same thing to you! (They best up Stephen while all the other singers join in.) The ghosts of the dead artists: Finally, each one of us will possess you! (The ghosts possess Stephen. One notable moment is Stephen singing Trololo while being possessed by Eduard Khil.) Stephen's Dad: Well done everyone! Now Stephen, you're grounded (50x) for a whole decade! Justin Timberlake: You will not be listening to our music until you're ungrounded! Stephen's Dad: Go to your room while I order non-Mario related stuff and music albums by your LEAST favorite artists and bands! Stephen (with Darth Vader's voice): NOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO!!!!!!!!! Stephen's Dad (on the phone): Hello? Is this Dylan Priests's parents? I donated my son's stuff to your son. Can you tell him to come here? All his favorite artists and bands are here! (5 minutes later, Dylan Priest arrives. Stephen's Dad, the artists and bands are not angry anymore.) Dylan Priest: Oh my god! My favorite artists and bands! After seeing them live, I get to meet them in person!